


'Till Then

by wakandan_wardog



Series: Wardog's Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, Prompt Fill, Stark's Malibu Mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: Stephen Strange is trying to work at Kamar-Taj when his boyfriend texts him... from his Malibu bed. Stephen opens a portal to talk to him about it and they wind up, not really talking about it.Prompt FillTony Stark Bingo Explicit CardA4 KINK: Masturbation





	'Till Then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinnwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnwrites/gifts).



> There's some possessive language, and a few minor orders given. Both parties involved are aware, 100% willing and are in a consenting relationship.

Stephen has just finished work with one of the disciples when his phone –a custom StarkPhone made by none other than Tony Stark- purrs in his pocket. He bows slightly to Jesra, praising her hard work, and then sends her on her way with a playful shooing gesture. She responds by rolling her eyes and goes, closing the door behind her and leaving him alone in his study.

Well, the Ancient One’s study. Stephen doesn’t spend enough time here for it to feel like his, and it certainly doesn’t have any personal touches that would make it seem that way. There are generic tools for letter writing, a few common practice books, and a tray with the remains of tea taking up the space of the main desk. Distant tables are clean and empty, ready for work, chairs empty and waiting for students.

Not even the Cloak is here right now, which makes Stephen feel strangely lonely.

Or maybe that’s just the absence of a certain Billionaire.

**Tony  
** _You know, if I were the jealous sort, you may have cause for concern right about now._

Stephen quirked a brow at the message, shaking his head and typing out a reply as he threaded his way through Kamar-Taj from the study to his sleeping quarters.

**Tesoro  
** _Aren’t you up late? I thought I claimed the right to be the jealous one?_

The reply was nearly immediate.

**Tony  
** _You did, which is probably a good thing. Otherwise, you should definitely be worrying right now._

**Tony  
** _And it’s only eleven here, is that really so late?_

Stephen sighed, shaking his head.

**Tesoro  
** _It is when you have board meetings._

**Tony  
** _If they’re not used to me by now…_

*

Stephen opens a portal, intending to scold Tony and then gently order him to sleep. As soon as the view of Tony’s suite in Malibu appears, the Sorcerer is shocked silent. And maybe goes a little weak in the knees.

Just a little.

Tony Stark sprawls out in his otherwise-empty king-sized bed, shirt rucked up over his abs and pajama pants yanked down below his knees, phone abandoned to one side. His frequently styled dark hair is currently a wild, tousled mess that looks delicious on him, but it certainly more bedroom than boardroom. His brown and gold eyes are half lidded and dark with pleasure, lips bitten to a tempting shade of red. He’s half-braced against pillows in shades of blue and the low curve of the midnight colored headboard, a lean rather than an all-out supine against the mattress. The pose seems lazy, commanding when set in the lushly appointed room. A power play.

Stephen’s entranced, but he’d be an idiot not to be.

Because there’s no doubt that Tony Stark is stunning, dressed to the nines in a power suit, in perfect tuxedo at a gala event, diving down from the sky in shining armor. Even rumpled in the workshop has its own sort of appeal, though Stephen’s fairly certain he’s the only one that gets to see Tony like that, whether it’s sprawled under a project car or bent over his worktable. It’s not the sort of image that SI has seen fit to market for their Head of R&D, more’s the pity.

But here again, Tony is stunning, haven clearly taken advantage of the California sun. His skin is a rich gold against the watery colors of the bed clothes, bright against the black shirt he shoves teasingly up until he can grip a rose-colored nipple and tug. Tony’s head flies back at the touch, baring his throat to the room, his groan low and pleased. A shudder works through his body, muscles tensing and rippling as his abs tense and he arcs in the wake of it.

While one graceful hand tugs sharply at his nipples, the other curls around the thick length of his cock and strokes, slow and sure with a faint twist over the head. The sounds are soft and slick, his rough digits gliding over the silken skin, slicked by a mix of lube and the faint sheen of pre-come Stephen can see beading at the blushing head.

The fact that his cock is a warm gold like the rest of him makes the Sorcerer clench his jaw, momentarily imagining Tony sprawling naked on the veranda. Stephen can’t help it, he makes a low sound of want, of _need_ at the sheer spectacle of his boyfriend indulging in self pleasure.

“Stephen.” Tony croons, eyes suddenly open and ravenous, dark where they fix on him through the portal. “What a lovely surprise.”

Tony’s hands don’t slow for even a moment. He continues to stroke his pretty cock, to pinch his nipples, to writhe against the blue of the bedspread. The Sorcerer clenches his hands into fists at the fluttery sound of the other man’s voice. “Tony.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Tony make a show of pouting, rolling his lower lip down to reveal the shine of it, then biting slightly as his hand slides down to the base of his cock again. “And you seemed like you were too busy to talk to me, so, I decided to entertain myself.”

“I was answering.” Stephen points out, leaning closer to the portal, his voice gaining strength even as he pitched it lower. “Was that not entertaining enough for you?”

“Maybe you weren’t saying the right things.” Tony pretends to consider it, then makes a show of looking down as his thumb brushes over the head of his dick, forcing another shudder through him. “Mmm, maybe you were, but talking just wasn’t enough.”

“A man of action, aren’t you?” Stephen smiles, licks his lips as he watches Tony stroke himself. “Fine, you won and you have my attention. Going to put a show on for me, Sweetheart?”

“I bet you’d like that.” Tony laughs, pinching at his nipples and then sliding his hand down to his hip, stroking the skin there in a parody of Stephen’s touch.

It makes something in Stephen’s chest leap, something that immediately insists he can skip out on this class. Can tell Wong that something came up –and damn it, but the Hong Kong Master would _know_ and _laugh_ \- and dive through to California. Pin his pretty lover to the bed, cage Tony’s hands up over his head and use a shaking, shattered hand to get him off.

Stephen manages to hate his hands a lot less when they’re touching any part of Tony. Making Tony feel good, making Tony smile at him. Yeah, he hates them less, when they’re on Tony’s skin. Wonder of wonders, they shake less when he touches Tony too, settled by the warmth of him, careful if this delicate gift they’re permitted to enfold. Any other time Stephen might even tell him that, but not now.

Right now, Stephen just wants to watch Tony get himself off with those clever, competent, inventor’s hands.

“Watching you?” Stephen hums in agreement. “Always. But then having to close the portal and go teach a class? Not the best, Sweetheart.”

“So you are too busy to play with me.” The pout is back, it seems.

“I am.” Stephen agrees, resituating himself on his bed and making a show of folding one knee up on the mattress, then bracing his forearm over it so he can lean forward. “But you can play, baby.”

Tony’s eyes snap open, wide and caramel colored, fixing on his face. “Huh?”

“I can’t come play with you.” And Stephen is so, _so_ sorry for that, so he pitches his tone to convey it and gives Tony a sulky little look to drive the point home. “But you look so good like that, Tony, surely you know that? I wouldn’t make you stop.”

“No?” There’s a faint curve to Tony’s mouth. “What would you ask me to do?”

“Show me.” The words near punch out of him, sharp and needy, but Stephen keeps his hands to himself and stays on this side of the damn portal. It might be one of the most difficult things he’s ever done, but he’s sure what happens next will be even more so. “Show me what you like, what you do when I’m not around. Give me a taste and then send me off to teach my class, or at least try to… Maybe I fail and just think about you for the next three hours… How pretty you sound when you touch yourself, how good you look when you get yourself off for me.”

Tony keens, soft and needy, arching as his hand tightens on his cock. “For you.”

“Yes.” Stephen snarls the word, low and possessive and demanding. “For _me_ , babe. Because you’re mine, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Tony purred, nodding.

“Good. Show me.” Stephen murmured, leaning a little closer to the portal, longing to reach right through. “Show me, babe. Make yourself feel good.”

“Already do.” Tony admits softly, shifting on the bed, writhing in place. “Better with you watching, though.”

“How long have you been playing, anyway?” Stephen wonders, eyeing the billionaire fondly. “Before you texted me.”

 

*

It’s not really a question, more of a statement. Tony can hear it in Stephen’s voice, knows that he knows without even looking at him. It’s easier to just let his eyes drift shut, let his neck relax and his head settle back into the pillow, and just focus on feeling good. His hand tightens on his cock, the pressure making him sigh. The scars and calluses catch at his skin, making sending a shiver through him at each stroke. Stephen wanted a show, but not something scripted or false. He just wanted Tony. It was nice to be wanted.

“Was thinking about you.” Tony admits with his eyes closed, hand curling tighter around his cock, stroking faster. “I’m usually think about you.”

Stephen is smiling at that, huffs a soft laugh. “Thinking and then touching, hmm?”

“Behaved all day today.” Tony admitted, hips arching into his touch. “Even when I was tanning, and it would have been so, so easy to have the footage sent to your phone from the Stark Satellite.”

There’s a soft hiss of air, and Tony grins.

“I know. A terrible abuse of power, but it is my satellite.” Tony shrugs and bites his lip, keening as his hand darts up to pinch his nipples again, the pain sweet and biting. “I can take nude pictures of myself to send to my boyfriend if I want to.”

“I know you can.” Stephen agreed. “But this is better, isn’t it? You being good all day for me, then reaching out to me when you wanted to play.”

“You did say it was the closest thing we would have to a rule.” Tony whispered.

“Do you hate it yet?”

“Not even close to hate.” Tony smiled, eyes drifting open and searching for the Sorcerer’s. He close now, breathing harsh and rapid and the sound of his hand on his skin is slick and sweet. “Stephen-”

Stephen was standing now, nearly leaning through the portal, hands braced on something to either side of the ring, holding himself back. His blue eyes burned when they snapped up to meet Tony’s gaze, mouth curling. “Good. That’s good, babe. You look so pretty, Tony. So good for me.”

Tony’s breath caught, eyes snapping wide at the low purr of the Sorcerer’s voice. “Stephen-”

“I know.” Strange smiled, his voice just a shade darker, firmer. “So good for me, Tony. Come for me, now; show me how pretty you are.”

Tony can’t help but obey, orgasm flooding through him. He arcs in pleasure, stretching back in an effort to show himself off as he spills all over his belly and chest, white droplets scattering up to the black of his tee. When the wave passes he goes boneless, lax against the bed and gulping down air as he tries to find the will to move, to change his clothes, to do anything but stare at Stephen through the strange portal.

“So beautiful.” Stephen murmurs, leaning through just enough to stroke Tony’s cheek with the back of his scarred fingers. “Think you can sleep now?”

“Mmm.” Tony hums, leaning into the touch. “Yes sir.”

“Clean up first, then sleep.” Stephen smiles. “I’ll come see you when I’m done here, alright? You just sleep for me.”

“ ‘kay.” Tony yawns, tilting his head. “See you soon?”

“Soon.” Strange agrees, leaning back to his side of the portal. “I love you.”

“Yeah… I know.”

Tony grins as the ring vanishes, sitting upright and peeling his shirt off. Since it’s already messy he uses it to wipe the rest of his body off, pitching it toward the closet as he kicks out of his sleep pants. In a few hours, Stephen will be back, this time to stay.

He might as well sleep ‘till then.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Stephen is _Tesoro_ (Italian for Darling) in Tony's phone because this Italian Stallion is a not-so-secret marshmallow.  
>  So. I've now written something smutty for the Avengers fandom. Yay!? This is a fill for an extra card I requested for Tony Stark Bingo 2018, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
